


Network Outage

by Isis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the Atlantis intranet's always going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Network Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Livejournal going down for half a day, written on Greatestjournal, and rescued via the Wayback Machine.

"Oh, no," muttered Rodney, as he frantically tapped the keys on his laptop. He keyed his comm to the main computer room. "Dijker? Dijker, what the hell is wrong - yes, I know the network is down, that's why I'm _calling_ \- no, 'as fast as you can' isn't good enough! I've got work to - Dijker? Are you still - Fuck."

"Language, Rodney," said John from the doorway. He watched, gratified, as Rodney whirled his seat around in surprise.

"Don't you have anything better to do than sneak up on me like that?"

"No," said Sheppard. "And neither do you, seeing as how the network's down."

"I'm going to write Elizabeth a memo suggesting she get a sysadmin who actually knows his stuff. This is the third time this week!"

"I'm sure Dijker's doing all he can."

"And until he does, I can't get any work done."

"Too bad," said John. He stepped into Rodney's office and closed the door behind him. "I guess we'll just have to find some other way to pass the time."

"Well," said Rodney. "Um."

"I brought the lube."

But Rodney was already undoing his pants. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were behind all these outages."

"Me? Don't be ridiculous," said John.


End file.
